Naze
by Shima-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Le Dragon du Ciel donne rendezvous au Dragon de la Terre afin de livrer la dernière bataille de ce monde... Vision personnelle de la fin de la série


**NAZE**

**Source:** X de Clamp, plus précisément les quatorze premiers volumes et les neuf premiers épisodes!  
**Genre:** idée diabolique, pour les nerfs des pauvres lecteurs, venue frapper à la porte de mon imagination sadique de ces derniers temps (pour le plus grand malheur de ces adorables chéris que sont les persos!), deathfic, yaoi, sous-entendu de lemon, shonen ai, POV alternés.  
**Disclamer** je vous confirme officiellement la non-appartenance des personnages de X à ma personne. Ils sont toujours aux Studios Clamp.  
**Note:** voici ma première fic sur X de Clamp. Lors de m'acriture de cette fic, je n'avais lu que les quatorze premiers volumes et regardé que les neuf premiers épisodes de la série TV en VOST (le must!). Cette idée m'est venue alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir: je me lamentais sur le fait que Fûma veuille tuer Kamui, que je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait se finir bien et que j'avais hâte d'avoir la suite! Ceci est donc une fin très personnelle et totalement dépourvue d'intérêt, donc à ne surtout pas prendre en compte!  
**Note2:** la mine de mon crayon à papier n'arrête pas de ses casser (GRRRR!) et j'écoute Gravitation (OUAIIIIS!)  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.  
**  
**

* * *

Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Pourquoi tues-tu toutes ces vies innocentes? Tu as commencé par Kotori, puis Saïki et pour finir, tu t'en es pris aux Dragons eux-mêmes… Aussi bien Ceux du Ciel que Ceux de la Terre… Je ne comprends pas…

Depuis la première attaque du Sakurazukamori, je ne te reconnais plus… J'ai longtemps pensé à une double personnalité, celle du Dragon et la tienne, mais même les personnes atteintes de schizophrénie refont surface de temps en temps… Tu n'as jamais refait surface… Tu n'es jamais revenu vers moi…

Tu me manques tant… Ca me fait mal de penser que peut-être tu ne reviendras pas… Je ne suis pas prêt à l'admettre, et encore moins à l'accepter… Je suis désormais le seul à pouvoir te stopper…

Et je compte bien le faire, même si pour cela je dois te tuer!

* * *

Un rendez-vous? Comme c'est intéressant… Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais une telle initiative… Tu me surprends de plus en plus… Je croyais que tu perdrais la raison en assistant, impuissant, à la mort de tes compagnons… Au contraire, cela t'a renforcé… Je commence à croire que tu as mal choisi ton Destin… 

Enfin, bref! Tu souhaites me voir, je viendrai…

Tu comptes certainement me tuer… J'ose espérer que tu ne penses pas que je te laisserai faire… J'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir… Te concernant…

Bien, c'est bientôt l'heure… J'arrive, Kamui!

_Kamui? Tu vas voir Kamui _

Oui, et alors?

_Laisse-moi lui parler, je t'en prie _

Et pourquoi ferai-je cela?

_Pour que je lui prouve que toi et moi n'avons rien à voir… Et que toi seul lui veut du mal _

Et bien…Non!

_Je t'en prie! Ensuite tu feras tout ce que tu voudras… _

La ferme! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un, tu le sais. Maintenant tais-toi, je dois réfléchir…

_A quoi _

A la meilleure façon de tuer ton ami, bien sûr!

* * *

Au second étage de la tour de Tokyo, une silhouette sombre attend. Depuis des heures, elle attend la seule personne qui la raccroche encore à cette Terre. 

La seule personne qui lui fera face.

Son propre Destin.

L'ascenseur arrive. Kamui ne se retourne pas. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il voit Fûma sortir de la cage et s'arrêter en le voyant. Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire, le faisant ressembler étrangement à l'ancien Fûma, celui que Kamui chérit tant.

« Oh, mon Dieu! » pense Kamui en raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de l'Epée Divine dissimulée dans les pans de son pardessus blanc, souvenir de Subaru Sumeragi.

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourne et fait face à son ancien ami, dernier élément de son passé heureux, aujourd'hui perdu.

"Bonjour, Fûma."

Le Dragon cesse de sourire et un instant, la dureté de ses yeux vacille. Un trop bref instant.

"Bonjour, Kamui. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?"

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la mort de Sorata et Arashi assaillent le jeune Kamui. Il tente tant bien que mal de les repousser, souhaitant rester concentré jusqu'au bout.

"Je pense que cela pourrait aller mieux, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Effectivement", approuve Fûma. "Tout irait pour le mieux si tu étais déjà mort!"

A ces mots, durs et dénués de tout sentiment, Kamui se crispe. Ainsi, c'est la fin. Il va devoir se battre contre son plus grand et plus vieil ami.

"Et bien, qu'attends-tu? Je suis prêt… Fûma!"

Pour la seconde fois, le regard du dragon de la Terre se trouble, un peu plus longtemps que précédemment. Et Kamui comprend.

« Lorsque je l'appelle, Fûma revient. Très bien, Dragon. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire! »

Il a à peine le temps d'achever ses pensées que l'Ange se jette sur lui, l'Epée Divine au poing.

* * *

Je parviens à esquiver ces premières attaques. Apparemment, il ne semble pas vouloir se servir de ses pouvoirs durant ce combat… Parfait… Durant dix minutes encore, je me contente de glisser, sauter, me faufiler et esquiver. Je sais bien que cela ne me mènera nulle part, mais je me contente de gagner du temps afin que mon plan se mette en place dans mon esprit… 

Ouch! Je savais que cela ne durerait pas: je viens de recevoir un coup au flanc. Oh, pas grand chose! Mais je me suis laissé surprendre.

"Alors, Kamui? L'esquive ne fonctionne plus, on dirait?"

"Je m'en suis rendu compte! Je ne fais que gagner du temps…"

"Du temps? Pourquoi? Pour éviter l'inévitable? Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher ta mort, Kamui!"

"Qui te parle de ma mort, Fûma? Je te croyais plus futé que cela, Fûma. Tu me déçois!"

Je reprends espoir. A chacun de mes appels, il me semble que son hésitation se fait plus grande. Seulement, le Dragon revient encore plus énervé et déterminé à chaque fois.

Allez, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer…

"Te rappelles-tu, Fûma, les après-midi entières que nous passions à jouer, Kotori, toi et moi?"

Il hésite encore et me manque d'au moins dix centimètres. Encore heureux, sinon je n'aurais plus de main! Je pare et attaque. Chacune de mes phrases est ponctuée d'un coup d'épée.

"Tu adorais jouer aux billes… Et tu gagnais à chaque fois… Kotori venait toujours nous chercher pour nous conseiller de mettre nos casquettes… Pour ne pas attraper une insolation… Et tu me laissais toujours gagner aux cartes… Parce que j'adorais ça et que tu ne voulais pas que je sois triste… Fûma, je t'en prie… Souviens-toi!"

Je m'arrête… Il est à terre… J'ai réussi à le désarmer et à le blesser… Je m'en veux, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé… J'envoie valdinguer mon arme près de la sienne et je m'approche.

"Fûma, je sais que tu es là, caché, emprisonné… Lutte, je t'en supplie… Si tu ne le fais pas je serai forcé de te tuer… Et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force…Fûma…S'il te plaît…"

* * *

Ah, le chien! Il a réussi à me désarmer! S'il croit que je n'ai pas compris son petit manège… Il tente de faire remonter l'humain à la surface… Ne crois pas que je te laisserai faire, Kamui… Ne le… Crois… Pas! 

_Tu t'affaiblis, on dirait _

Oh toi, la ferme!

_Il t'a vaincu. Tu es à terre, désarmé et blessé _

Penses-tu que je ne l'avais pas remarqué?

_Ce que moi j'ai remarqué, c'est que je suis plus fort lorsqu'il m'appelle. Bientôt, je reprendrai le dessus. Et tu disparaîtras _

NON!

* * *

Il semble désorienté, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même… Je continue de l'appeler, murmurant son nom comme une litanie… Je baisse ma garde… Il s'agite… Je suis sûr que cela va marcher… 

"NON!"

Surpris par son cri, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me retrouve enchaîné au pilier le plus proche, la tôle se refermant comme des menottes sur mes poignets, mes chevilles et mon torse… Je relève la tête et croise son regard: froid, déterminé, meurtrier… Je ne le connais que trop bien… Il l'arbore à chacun de ses meurtres…

Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.

* * *

Enfin! Il est ma merci! Je me relève précipitamment et me saisis de l'Epée Divine… La sienne. Il semble surpris… Ses yeux scrutent les miens, probablement dans l'espoir d'y retrouver l'autre… Mais c'est peine perdue! 

"Je te tiens, Kamui! Tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Je vais enfin me débarrasser de toi et ainsi je prendrai le contrôle du Destin. Une dernière requête?"

Je lui laisse cinq secondes. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Je me penche et lui saisis le menton.

"Adieu… Kamui."

Je me relève et brandis l'épée au-dessus de ma tête. Il me regarde.

J'abaisse mes bras.

"FÛMA!"

* * *

Le combat acharné entre les deux derniers représentants du Destin de la Terre semble toucher à sa fin: le dernier Sceau, le Dragon du Ciel dernier espoir de la survie des hommes est à la merci du dernier Ange, le Dragon de la Terre destructeur du monde. 

Ils se fixent, se scrutent. C'est la fin d'une époque et le début d'une ère nouvelle. Mais…

_Le futur n'est pas encore décidé…_

L'épée tombe… Et un cri, un appel désespéré résonne dans la nuit, à l'aube d'un monde nouveau…

"FÛMA!"

… Et l'Epée Divine, lame meurtrière, dévie de sa trajectoire pour finalement transpercer la cuisse du Sceau enchaîné. Retenant difficilement un cri de souffrance, il lève des yeux où l'espoir est enfin de retour, ainsi que les larmes.

L'Ange est à genoux, la tête baissée et la respiration sifflante.

"Fû… Fûma… Ca va?"

Durant cinq minutes, la grande silhouette ne bouge pas, plongé dans une intense réflexion intérieure. Finalement, le jeune homme se relève mais garde la tête baissée sur ses mains tâchées de sang qu'il ne cesse d'examiner, semblant ne pas y croire. Puis il relève la tête…

"Kamui…"

… Et ses yeux doux et chaleureux, bien que désorientés, se posent sur le corps meurtri de son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Il est là… Je le sais… Je le vois dans ses yeux… Ma cuisse me fait mal, mais il m'a déjà fait bien pire… Ma joie de le retrouver enfin atténue la douleur physique et chasse la douleur morale… 

"Fûma? C'est bien toi?"

Ses yeux sont confus mais ont retrouvé leur lueur d'antan. Il me regarde et acquiesce. La joie me submerge et les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je sanglote silencieusement et à travers le flou de mes émotions, je le vois se lever et s'approcher. Délicatement, je me sens libérer puis porter. La fatigue et la perte de sang ont raison de moi. Je m'endors.

* * *

J'ai réussi… Je l'ai vaincu… Je ne sais pour combien de temps encore, mais pour le moment, seul Kamui compte. 

Nous arrivons enfin au temple. Je le soigne puis me rends dans la cuisine afin de lui préparer un repas léger. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir infligé toutes ces blessures et toute cette souffrance… Non, ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui… Le Dragon de la Terre… Le dernier Ange…

_Non, c'était toi _

Quoi? Tu es encore là!

_Bien sûr! « Kamui » est vivant, donc je suis vivant _

Non, ce n'est pas possible! Je t'ai chassé… Je t'ai… Vaincu!

_En es-tu si sûr? Tant que l'un de nous sera en vie, le Destin ne sera pas décidé… _

Alors que dois-je faire… Pour me débarrasser de toi?

_Tuer « Kamui » _

… Très bien…

Je frissonne alors que son rire cynique résonne dans mon esprit…

* * *

Dans un temple de Tokyo, deux jeunes hommes pensaient en avoir fini avec le Destin. Mais ils vont apprendre que le Destin ne se laisse pas doubler aussi facilement. 

Le plus grand sort de la cuisine, un grand couteau à la main. En passant devant la fenêtre, les rayons de la Lune éclairent son visage baigné des larmes du désespoir et de la résignation.

Dans la chambre, le second dort encore, récupérant le manque d'énergie accumulée depuis ces dernières semaines. Ses blessures sont déjà cicatrisées, son taux d'hémoglobine est revenu à un seuil normal et son sommeil s'est fait léger.

Le premier pénètre dans la pièce, le couteau à la main. Il se dirige vers son ami et s'assoit à ses côtés. Le clair de Lune découpe son visage selon ses angles parfaits et doux.

Tendrement, une main se pose sur une joue et le visage tente immédiatement de s'y blottir, recherchant la chaleur. Les doigts caressent la peau douce et glissent… Ils glissent plus bas… De plus en plus bas… Toujours plus bas…

Le couteau tombe sur le sol avec un léger bruit mat alors que les deux Destins de la Terre se rencontrent et s'unissent sous les rayons de la Lune bienveillante.

* * *

Au petit matin, les deux corps lassés mais comblés sont blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le bonheur, la bienveillance et le calme émanent de la chambre. 

Soudain, l'atmosphère sereine se déchire en même temps que l'esprit de l'aîné. N'y tenant plus et ne souhaitant pas réveiller son compagnon, il sort du lit et gagne la cour du temple.

Il ne sait que trop bien ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux… Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé? Je me retourne, ne souhaitant pas perdre la douce chaleur que me procure le corps de Fûma… 

Je me redresse vivement en me rendant compte que le lit à mes côtés est vide… Où est-il? M'a-t-il déjà quitté? Ne m'aimait-il donc pas?

Je me décide à aller le chercher. Peut-être est-il seulement allé préparer le petit déjeuner. Je gagne la cuisine. Elle est vide. Je me dirige vers le salon lorsque mon regard est arrivé dans la cour…

Fûma! Que fait-il dehors? Il n'a pas l'air bien… Je me précipite au-dehors et m'agenouille auprès de lui. Il tremble… Logique aux vues de sa tenue: un simple caleçon! Quelle idée de sortir si peu vêtu de si bonne heure, aussi…

"Fûma? C'est moi… Tu vas bien?"

Il cesse de trembler en entendant ma voix. Cela me rassure, même si le fait qu'il reste prostré sur lui-même m'inquiète légèrement. Je le saisis par les coudes et le force à se relever. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il attrape la mort alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver…

"Fûma! Que se passe-t-il? Réponds-moi!"

Il est à peine debout qu'il me serre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je lui caresse doucement le dos, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonne…

"Fûma, il faut rentrer, tu es gelé…"

"Non! Kamui, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi te garder contre moi… Je n'en aurai pas le courage sinon…"

"Le courage…! Mais le courage de quoi, Fûma?"

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et cela m'inquiète… De quel courage parle-t-il? Je tente de me dégager de son étreinte d'acier, mais c'est peine perdue. Je le sais pourtant. Je l'ai su… Avec… Lui!

Dans mon esprit, mes pensées se bouillonnent mais je ne parviens pas à les analyser… Tout se bouscule, tout se brouille…

Et seule sa voix me parvient, éclaircissant tous mes doutes.

"Le courage de détruire « Kamui »…"

**OWARI**

Je sais, c'est pas super joyeux, mais on peut pas dire que le contraire aurait été dans l'esprit de la série. Et je n'ai pas dit que Kamui où Fûma mourait. Une autre précision: moi non plus, je n'aime pas quand ça se termine « En queue de poisson » (clin d'œil à Shinia Marina et Asuka Kureru pour leur super fic), mais j'avais cette fin en tête et il fallait que ça sorte!  
Donc, au cas où vous voudriez me cadavrer, je vous rappelle qu'il serait judicieux d'attendre la fin de _PAPAS_, de _GROUPE W_ et de _JUSTE UNE ERREUR_…  
Suite à cette dernière précision, je vous fais de gros bisous.  
Big kiss.  
Shima.

_Achevé le 20 mars 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


End file.
